Dream Lover
by YourFairytale
Summary: AU. Kurt starts having these very real dreams, dreams about this handsome stranger. Does the handsome stranger exist? For Kurt's sake, I hope so. Considering how he's fallen in love with him through his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_Kurt couldn't see the person he was kissing right away, but he had this hungry feeling in his gut. He had to have this man. Have him, hold him, kiss him, and love him. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. Not even with Aidan, his boyfriend of eight months. It was funny that Aidan hadn't seemed to cross his mind, except for thinking he had never felt like this with him. His mind was too consumed in this person kissing him like there was no tomorrow, like it was painful when their lips were apart. This burning, pulling, sensation in his stomach indicated that he was supposed to love this stranger with everything in him, and he did. The feel of the stranger's lips against his was also something like he had never felt before. The stranger's lips were soft and full, and judging by the way he was kissing him, he felt the same for Kurt as Kurt did for him. Their lips wrestling with each other, they couldn't get close enough, or kiss hard enough. The stranger's tongue was all but completely down Kurt's throat. Kurt loved the taste of the stranger; there was a strong coffee taste, with a light spearmint flavor. He wasn't even bothered by the hint of cigarette he could taste. He actually loved it, a lot. He felt the stranger's hands on his hips, slipping under his shirt. He backed into the wall of the empty hallway they were in. He had no idea where they were, but he didn't care. The stranger moaned against Kurt's mouth. "Kurt..."  
Kurt just smiled and captured the man's lips in his own again. Then suddenly the man pulled away._

"What?" Kurt whispered breathlessly, looking up. He was looking into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen and he noticed the man's face for the first time. Their foreheads were leaning against one another; they were just an inch away from each other's face. Their bodies were pressed together, the stranger's hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms around the stranger's neck. Not only did he have gorgeous hazel eyes, his hair was dark and a mess of curls. Kurt noted to run his fingers through it when they started kissing again. He took in the face of the stranger, the light stubble, his thick, adorable, eyebrows and his shiny perfect smile. "Jesus," Kurt breathed. "You're beautiful."

_The guy chuckled, smiling bashfully. "Please, have you seen yourself?" He looked up into Kurt's eyes before suddenly looking down and pulling away from Kurt, frowning._

_Kurt frowned as well. "Wait, what's wrong?"_

_The man just shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. I-I have to go. I'm sorry, Kurt." He took Kurt's face in his hands, kissing him urgently. "I love you, I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He let go and starting running down the hallway._

_"No! Wait! What is your name? Please! I think I love you, too!" Kurt tried, but it was too late. He was gone._

…..

Kurt sat straight up in his bed, breathing as heavily as he had been in his dream. He felt on the nightstand for his glasses, grabbing them and putting them on. He looked around his dark room, looking to his alarm clock; it was five-thirty in the morning. He sighed. "Not again. What the hell?" He whispered out loud. This hadn't been the first dream of the handsome stranger. It had been going on for a couple of weeks now. He had it the first time two weeks ago, then again the next week, then three times last week, and this was the fourth time this week. But this had been the first time he saw the stranger's face. He was getting frustrated. He didn't know what the dreams meant or even how they made him feel. He felt silly about feeling things for an imaginary person, but he couldn't help it. It was almost like he was falling in love with this person in his dreams. But he couldn't, could he? No. It was ridiculous. Kurt sighed, deciding it was no use to try and go back to sleep, he might as well get up. He decided to paint for a bit before he had to get ready for school. He got out of bed and quietly snuck to the extra bedroom in his apartment, careful not to wake his best friend (and roommate) Rachel. They had moved to Manhattan after high school and after spending three years in a dumpy apartment, and after saving for three years, they lucked out. They found a rent controlled apartment on Perry Street. Rachel had put her grandmother's piano and a few other things in the room and Kurt had his painting area set up in front of the window. They walls were gray, but it was a very nice room. Kurt sighed, replacing the half painted on canvas on his easel with an empty one. He sat down on the stool in front of it, staring at it for a minute. Then he grabbed a brush, dipping it in paint and he started. Also, he had Aidan. Who loved him, who had been through a lot with him the past eight months, who would be heartbroken if he thought Kurt was straying away.

"Where's that?"

Kurt jumped, dropping his brush. It made a soft clatter against the hardwood floors and he turned. "Dammit, Rachel!"

She giggled. "Sorry."

Kurt just shook his head, standing up, it hadn't been the first time his best friend had snuck in on him painting, startling him. And he knew it certain wouldn't be the last. She liked to watch him paint. He bent over to pick up the paint brush. "I don't know." He sighed, looking at the canvas, stepping back a bit. He looked at the familiar place on the canvas. It was the hallway he was in with his handsome stranger in his dream. "I-I was here, in my dream tonight."

"It's a pretty place." She smiled.

Kurt nodded before sighing again. "Rach, can I tell you something? You can't say a word to Aidan about it." He slid his glasses onto his head.

Rachel nodded. "Of course, love!" She went over and sat on the stool in front of her best friend.

"Okay, this is going to sound insane I think. But I can't keep it to myself and I can't tell Aidan." He paused for a moment. "I've been having these dreams, where I'm with this stranger, except he's not a stranger. It's very obvious he's painfully in love with me, and I think I am with him, too. And we're just in this heated make out session. We've never gone all the way, but it's like we want to. And he keeps saying my name and telling my how much he loves me and I feel this odd sensation I have never felt before. It's like; I have to have him and if I don't it'll be painful." He shook his head. "I don't know. I think it's crazy, but I think I'm just as in love with him as he is me. It's like we can't keep our hands off of each other. We're hungry for each other." He rubbed his face with his hand. "It's so real. It's almost like it really happens, you know?"

"Whoa. That sounds pretty intense."

Kurt nodded. "It really is. So much in fact, that I think I feel the feeling I have in the dream when I'm awake and I think about it."

Rachel kept up with Kurt's blabbering nicely. "So, you think you're in love, for real, with this imaginary mystery man? How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks, I have it often, too." Kurt realized how really stupid it sounded when Rachel said it out loud. "I know; it's stupid. I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything." He sighed.

Rachel shook her head. "No, no, no, no. It's no stupid. Sure it might sound a bit crazy to a normal person. But, I understand. It's alright. You know, for most of my high school years I was painfully in love with Steven Tyler and-"

"Rachel, that is not the same thing because that was indeed; insane. And gross."

"At least he wasn't imaginary." She poked.

"Touché,"

They laughed for a moment.

"What if he's not? What if he's real? What if he's like your soul mate or something?" Rachel said.

"Oh come on. Nonsense,"

She gasped overdramatically. "What if you're psychic? I can just see it now! You and-"

"Ha. Ha." Kurt laughed over obnoxiously at his best friend. "You're hilarious. Now stop being ridiculous, I have to get ready for school."

"Ditto," She stood up. "But seriously Kurt, keep your eyes open. What if he is real?"

"Oh," Kurt dipped his brush into the paint thinner, and then wiped it off. "And if I just happen to run into him in this giant city, what am I supposed to say? "Uh, excuse me stranger, I'm in love with you.""

"Oh Kurt," She shook her head disapprovingly. "You'd have to handle yourself better than that." She kissed him on the cheek. "We'll work on it; just in case. Manhattan is a small island." She winked at him and padded out of the room, back into hers.

Kurt sighed once more, looking at the painting of the hallway. He didn't realize how long he had actually been sitting there painting. Considering the detail and the time, it was a long while. He rushed to get ready for school and left, trying not to think about the stranger.

...

**I hope you like it! I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple of days. :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a short little chapter. ;)

Also, the text messages-

**Kurt**

Aidan

_Rachel_

_..._

Trying not to think about the stranger failed so hard. As Kurt walked the streets of Manhattan after his class that morning, he couldn't help but wonder if his handsome stranger was around here somewhere, if he was even in New York, if he was even in the United States, if he even existed. He wanted to know so much, but there was a guilty feeling eating away at him. Aidan. It wasn't like he cheated, or was cheating, right? They were just dreams, nothing else. His handsome stranger might not even be real.

_But what if he is?_

_Stop that._

_You need time with your boyfriend_. Kurt thought to himself. He pulled out his phone and sent Aidan a text.

(10:30)  
**Hey babe. Coffee?**

There. If he could just have some time with his Aidan, maybe even go back to his place and cuddle a bit, maybe he could forget about the stranger.

(10:32)  
I was just about to ask you the same thing! Lol. Sure.

Kurt smiled to himself. He thought about his boyfriend, his tall, muscular frame. His dirty blonde hair that was just a bit shaggy. He was really a gorgeous man, with his green eyes, pointed nose and crooked smile. Then his brain flashed him a memory of the dream last night.

_He took Kurt's face in his hands, kissing him urgently. "I love you, I love you so much. I'm so sorry."_

Kurt shook his head.

**_Stop it!_**

(10:33)  
**See you at the usual place in fifteen?**

(10:34)

You got it, handsome.

Well, shit, did he have to say 'handsome'? Kurt made his way to a place called the Tea Lounge, he texted Rachel.

(10:42)  
**Aidan.**

(10:43)  
_Que?_

(10:44)  
**Just remind me, okay? Aidan. I'm being ridiculous.**

(10:46)  
_Okay then. Are you sure you're being ridiculous?_

(10:48)  
**Positive. I love Aidan. We've been together so long. He's the one. THE one. I'm sure of it**.

(10:50)  
_Alrighty. _

Kurt nodded to himself. Yes. Good. When Kurt finally arrived at the Tea Lounge he noticed Aidan wasn't there yet. He went ahead and ordered their drinks and went up to their usual table. Kurt loved the Tea Lounge. It was his favorite coffee place in Manhattan. Not only because it's where he and Aidan met, but it was just a great place, they would have live performances, and they had art from local artists up everywhere. It was just a really nice place.

Just as he sat down, he looked up and a handsome stranger with dark curly hair walked into the shop and Kurt's heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt shook his head, realizing he was seeing things and the person who walked into the shop was not only, not his handsome stranger, he wasn't all that handsome. "Jesus, what's wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Nothing." Aidan's deep voice caused Kurt to look up. He smiled.

"Hey babe."

"Hey handsome." Aidan leaned over, kissing Kurt's forehead. "Thanks for getting my tea."

"Of course."

They were silent for a moment, a comfortable silence that they fell into regularly. Which was normal, right? When you're with someone for that long, you have those moments. Right? Of course. Kurt sipped his coffee as he looked at his boyfriend. It had been a day or two since they last saw each other. He noticed Aidan had cut his hair and apparently shaved. He looked nice.

"I like your hair." Kurt finally said.

"Thanks." Aidan smiled before taking a drink of his tea. "So what are you up to today?"

"I'm going shopping with Rachel. She got her paycheck yesterday. You know, she's a nanny for a lawyer and his wife. I'm not sure what the wife does, but apparently the dad just got made partner or whatever and he got a raise, so she got a raise and she's anxious to get her hands on a pair of Manolos that she saw last week."

Aidan just nodded.

After half an hour of small, useless, talk and some drawn out silences; it hit Kurt like a bag of hammers. They were too comfortable together. They were boring. Maybe that's why the dreams started. His subconscious was telling him what he really wanted was excitement and fun. The opposite of what he and Aidan were. He was attracted to the mystery, the excitement, the spark. And when Kurt and Aidan kissed goodbye outside of the Tea Lounge he realized, they had lost their spark. They had lost the one thing that Kurt needed most in a relationship. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Aidan had noticed it. Judging by his smile; probably not.

…

Later that day, while shopping in a sea of shoes, Kurt mentioned to Rachel, "We've lost our spark."

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked up from her feet, which were engulfed in a fabulous silver open-toed Manolo. "And here I thought we were in the prime of our relationship." She looked back down, turning her foot, examining the shoe.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Carrie." Kurt said sarcastically. Sometimes he wasn't sure if his best friend was Rachel Berry or Carrie Bradshaw.

Rachel giggled. "Come on, babe. You and Aidan are fine." She looked to the guy helping her with the shoes. "Thank you, I'll take them. And those." She pointed to a beige pair on the shelf.

"Going a little crazy there, Rach?"

"Hush now. I got a raise, and my dads sent me some birthday money. I don't have to explain myself. Now what are you talking about, about Aidan?" She slipped her shoes on and stood up as the guy walked away to get the shoes.

Kurt sighed, crossing his arms. "We're so boring. We got coffee this afternoon. At the same place we always do, we got the same things, we sat in silence for most of the date and when we were talking we were talking about his hair cut or you and me going shopping. And when we kissed goodbye, it was just…bland."

"Bland?"

"Bland." He nodded, it clicking in his mind that 'bland' was the exact word to explain their relationship.

Rachel sighed. "Does this have anything to do with you-know-who?"

"Well, yes and no, I guess. I think that the dreams are my subconscious telling me that what I really want is excitement and love. Not just any love, the kind of love that is painful and just…Gr!" He grunted for emphasis. "You know? That kind of love?"

Rachel nodded, as they made their way up to the counter to pay for her shoes. "But your handsome stranger isn't real."

"I'm aware. But maybe I need to break up with Aidan so I can find that love."

"Isn't this a little bit of an irrational decision? I mean, how long have you been thinking this? Just today?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no. I've thought about it since the third time I had the dream, and today with Aidan I just had this sudden feeling and…and I don't feel this is going anywhere."

She nodded again. "Okay. So, you want to break up with Aidan to find your handsome stranger?"

"Not necessarily that certain handsome stranger. But someone _like _him. Someone I can be so in love with that it just…"

"I know, I know. Gr!" She mimicked his grunt and they both laughed. "Well, babe," She said as the one-thousand dollar total came up.

"Oh my god." They said simultaneously.

"Rachel, are you sure?"

She bit her lip, looking at the lady behind the counter and then looking to her best friend. She cautiously nodded. "Yes. Yes, I can do this. I deserve it." She handed her card over and there was no turning back. As they left the store with Rachel continued with their earlier conversation. "As I was saying before I had a stroke; Babe, only you know what will make you happy. If breaking up with Aidan and looking for your handsome stranger-"

"Not him, someone like him."

"Whatever. If it'll make you happy, do it." She tossed her hand into the air and a cab stopped immediately.

Kurt just nodded and for the rest of the cab ride and walk home he was quiet, thinking over everything. The thought of a love like the one he had apparently found in his dreams excited him. But what if it was only in his dreams? What if he broke up with Aidan and never found anyone? What if he was single forever? Oh god. He made a mental note to keep up with cat adoption prices. What if? What if? What if? He needed some sort of sign from the universe. Those were the thoughts he was snapped out of when Rachel finally spoke up once they were in their apartment.

"Honey, are you okay? You've been so quiet." She placed her bag on their couch. "We haven't lost our spark have we?"

Kurt chuckled. "No. You cannot not have sparks with you, love." He kissed her forehead before yawning. It had been a long day. "I'm going to lie down. I'm tired."

Rachel nodded, kicking off her shoes. "Alright. You want me to wake you for dinner? I'm thinking the cheap, cheap Chinese place around the corner." She giggled.

Kurt nodded. "Sounds good." He headed towards his room.

"Aidan!" Rachel hollered.

Kurt just sighed and he went into his room, kicked his shoes off and placed his glasses on the night stand. He lay down on his bed he took a deep breath and slipped into a hard sleep, thinking of Aidan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kurt found himself in Aidan's apartment. Only, Aidan wasn't there. Rachel was. She was sitting on the couch. She smiled up at Kurt, standing. "Do what makes you happy." She kissed him on the cheek, walked over to the door and before she walked out she turned and winked at Kurt. Kurt just smiled and turned to the empty apartment in front of him. He slowly made his way thought the living room, through the hallway, and into the bedroom where he found a surprise the love of his life was lying across the bed, wearing nothing but a black pair of boxer briefs. "Hello, Kurt."_

_"Hi," Kurt whispered with a smile. "What are you doing here?"_

_The handsome stranger stood up from the bed, not saying a word. Kurt's heart raced and his stomach fluttered. He was so nervous around his handsome stranger, although he was so comfortable at the same time. It was that giddy-nervous feeling. The mystery man's hazel eyes as warm as ever as they met Kurt's blue eyes, not leaving their sight. He walked up to Kurt, running his hands down Kurt's arms, causing him to shiver. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's neck, then his jaw, then his chin, then he hovered over his lips for a moment. "I love you, Kurt."_

_Kurt's face showed that he really could not believe someone so perfect could love him so much, in the way his forehead wrinkled and in his soft smile. "I love you."_

_The stranger captured Kurt's lips in a soft kiss before deepening it, to a heated level. He slipped his hands up Kurt's shirt, willing him to take it off. Once Kurt was shirtless, the man unbuckled Kurt's belt and pulled it off. They stumbled to the bed wearing nothing but their underwear, their lips never tiring of each other. Kurt felt the handsome man's hand slip under the elastic of his underwear and-_

"Kurt! Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurtsie, Kurt!" Rachel chanted.

Kurt moaned. "Noooo. Wasjustgettingood." He rolled over to face his bed friend. He squinted at her. "I hate you."

"Stop it, now. The food's here!" She said before trotting out of the room.

Kurt rolled onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath. That dream had been more intense than the last one. They almost…well, obviously. Wow. Kurt's mind clicked and he was suddenly positive of what he had to do. Regardless of if his stranger not being real, he was positive it would make him happy to get out of this relationship and at least try and find something exciting. He nodded to himself and rolled out of bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and slipped his glasses on. He walked out into the living room and to his surprise, Aidan was there.

"Look who just knocked on the door!" Rachel said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh, Aidan. Hi." He stopped in his tracks, putting on a smile. Well I guess now is as good a time as any to do this. If it wasn't right, why would Aidan be here, right?

Aidan smiled. "Hey babe."

Kurt and Rachel exchanged looks and Rachel half smiled. She nodded, knowing.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Rachel said, standing up. She kissed Aidan on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you, sweetheart."

"You, too." He smiled.

Rachel sat the box of noodles she was holding down and her chopsticks and she went off into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the water.

Kurt took a deep breath, sitting down. "Aidan I-" He stopped. _No._ He can't do it. Look at Aidan, sitting there, looking so handsome. Kurt didn't have the heart to do it. Not now anyway. Maybe he should give more thought. No, it needed no more thought at all. This was ridiculous. The perfect-on-paper man sitting in front of him loved him. And he was just being selfish. Kurt decided then and there to squash the whole "exciting love" thing and get back to reality and the man in front of him. He smiled. "I'm glad to see-"

And then-

"Kurt I don't think I can do this anymore." Aidan blurted out fast.

Kurt snapped his mouth shut and his eyes widened, completely startled by this. "Oh-oh." He looked down and then back up at Aidan. "Really?"

Aidan nodded. "I just, I think that I need a break. Like…a permanent one." He muttered.

Kurt blinked. "Wh-what? Why?" He felt weird. Like, he was hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen. Aidan wasn't supposed to break up with him. He was supposed to break up with Aidan. Aidan was the boring one. Not him. Right? Kurt shook his head.

"I just feel like we're drifting and….I met someone else." He added that last part real quickly. So quickly that Kurt didn't catch it.

"Excuse me?"

"I met someone else." He said, looking down.

Kurt's jaw hung open. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was such a shock. He felt like he was punched in the face. And to think, he was seconds away from making Aidan feel this way. So now, not only did he feel a bit heart broken, he felt guilty. "What?"

"I met-"

"I heard you!" Kurt snapped. "Wha-when? Who?"

"I met him at..." He paused, struggling. "The Tea Lounge. He's a barista."

Kurt frowned; his attitude had quickly changed from sad to angry; sarcastic, even. "Oh. Fantastic. Have you…?"

Aidan nodded.

"So, in short," He hissed. "You cheated on me with a guy you met while probably ordering our drinks."

"Babe," Aidan reached over for Kurt's hand.

"Don't." Kurt shook his head. "Just…just go. Please." His eyes started to water.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt just nodded. "It's fine. Whatever."

Aidan leaned over, kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Goodbye, Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt whispered.

One Aidan was out the door; Kurt stood up and rushed down the hallway. "Rachel!

"What?" The water stopped and she poked her head out, obviously she hadn't been in the shower.

Kurt just stared at her. "He…he broke up with me..." He wiped his eyes. "_He_ broke up with _me_."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh, honey..." She stepped towards him. "But, I thought-"

"I wasn't going to. I decided I was being an idiot. He loved me. But then he just spit it out. He spit it all out. He spit out that he cheated on me with a barista that he met while ordering my coffee at the Tea Lounge."

She frowned. "Seriously?"

Kurt nodded.

"Oh Kurt. Come here." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "This is good though, right?"

He sniffled, nodding slightly. He slipped his arms around her. "I guess. I mean, whether I did it, he did it, I did it tonight or not, it was going to eventually happen I suppose. But I…I was going to wait. I mean, I felt bad about everything I've felt slash thought about this week because I thought he loved me. I can't believe I felt bad for him…while…while he was cheating on me."

"Come on; let's go sit on the couch and stuff our faces and we'll just talk. Or you can talk and I'll listen." She offered a small smile and they made their way into the living room.

As Kurt and Rachel ate their dinner, Kurt talked over and over everything in his mind until he couldn't talk anymore. Aidan, their relationship, which guy it probably is at the Lounge, how he can't go to his favorite place anymore, his dreams, and the handsome stranger. Everything. And Rachel, being the best, best friend that she is, just listened. She said all the right things to make him feel better, but she didn't sugar coat anything. While she made him feel better, she also told the truth, and how she felt. By the end of the night, Kurt had started crying. Not sobbing. Just frustrated tears. He ended up falling asleep on the couch while he and Rachel watched re-runs of Sex and the City.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kurt woke up in his bed, it was barely light out. Kurt figured it was pretty early. He felt and arm slip over his bare stomach and a soft kiss behind his ear. A smile automatically found its way to his face. The lover in his bed started humming a tune, a familiar one. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He knew right away the tune was "So this is Love" from Cinderella. _

_"You are so cheesy." Kurt whispered._

_The man chuckled. "That's one of the reasons you love me though, right?" He whispered._

_"Absolutely." Kurt said as he turned over to face his handsome stranger, the smile on his face seemed to be sticking around permanently. "One of the many," He planted a soft kiss on the man's lips. "Many," Again. "Many," And again. "Many," Once more. "Many reasons why I love you." He touched his lips to the man's again, this time he lingered much longer, breathing him in. Tasting him. He was delicious. He would never tire of him. He knew this in his heart, he was positive. _

_"You were amazing last night." His handsome stranger whispered against his mouth. _

_"I was wasn't I?" Kurt joked, before biting his man's lower lip._

_"Oh!" Handsome began to tickle Kurt's side. _

_Kurt giggled loudly. "Stop! Stop it! We're going to wake up Rachel!" _

_Handsome stopped, laughing as well. "Oh please, if we didn't wake her up last night, she's not going to wake up now." _

_Kurt just chuckled. _

_"I love you." The guy said._

_Kurt smiled, he would never tire of that either. Because every time he said it, the way he said it, the look in his eye when he said it. It sent shivers all through Kurt's spine. _

_"I love you, too."_

_The man then kissed Kurt's lips urgently, moving, holding himself up over Kurt as they began round two. As the man started kissing Kurt's neck, Kurt moaned softly._

…

Kurt's eyes shot open. He looked around, obviously he was alone. "Oh." He breathed. After a moment of trying to grasp onto what he could remember of this dream, he sighed, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. He noticed it was three in the morning. He knew there would be no sleeping after that, so he went to do what he always did when he couldn't sleep.

…  
"Who is that?" Rachel asked hours later, walking into the extra bedroom.

Kurt took his brush from the canvas with a slight jump. He turned to his best friend, his glasses on the edge of his nose, a smudge of black paint on his cheek. "Jesus! You scared me!"

"Sorry." She giggled, taking a seat on the stool next to him, putting her feet on the bars that held the stool together.

"You know when I'm painting I'm in the zone."

She nodded. "Yes, yes Picasso. I apologize."

Kurt set his brush down and slid his glasses up onto his head. Crossing his arms, he sighed. "I don't know." He looked at the painting, shaking his head. "It's him."

"Oh?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Wow, he is handsome."

Kurt just nodded. "I know. I just...I just wish I knew who he was. Do you think it's creepy that I painted him?" He looked to her.

She looked up at him with a smile. "Just, don't hang it on the wall."

They both laughed together.

"So I take it you had another dream tonight?" Rachel asked, putting her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her hand.

Kurt nodded. "I wish I knew why I'm dreaming about him, or if he even exists."

Rachel nodded with Kurt.

Kurt then noticed the sun was up. "Oh, jeez. What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Oh my word. I've been in here since three."

Rachel nodded again, pointing to the painting of the handsome stranger. "I can tell."

Once he was aware of the time, Kurt suddenly felt tired. "Oh, I need coffee. No, what I need to do is find a new coffee shop."

"Let's go!" Rachel smiled.

While Kurt got ready, Rachel did a bit of quick research online. She made a list of a few places that seemed to have the best review within a 30 minute walking radius. Once they were both ready, they hit the streets. They were on a mission to find even better coffee than what the Tea Lounge served. The first stopped at a place on Mercer Street called Think Coffee. They went it, and looked around. It was a nice place. The ordered one cup of coffee; that was their plan, they'd share one cup at each place and then decide which one they liked better. They rated this coffee a five out of ten. Once they left there, they stopped a couple more places, but both of them only rated 4 out of ten. Next they went over to Bleecker Street to a place called Café Angelique. It looked promising from the outside. Once inside a girl who seemed awfully wired spit out a sentence that after a moment of processing, Kurt realized she asked if they needed a table or if they were taking out. Deciding to not just walk out then and there, they ordered one cup of their best coffee drink, or at least that's what they had read on the internet. Once out, they both sipped it. They both made faces at the same time and the next trash can they saw, that's where the cup went.

"That was awful!" Rachel said.

Kurt just nodded and they went to the last one on the list. A place called Gimmie! on Mott Street. When they walked into the shop they both loved it right away; just the feel of it. It was a lovely place. The people were very friendly and happy. A couple of them were ever cracking jokes. Kurt and Rachel ordered their cup of coffee and once they got it, Rachel took a sip, smiling. She nodded. "Oh my goodness! Ten! This is it." She handed the cup to Kurt.

He smiled as well when he took a sip. "Yep." He nodded. "Definitely."

They ordered one more so they could have their own and they left. "This is fantastic." Kurt said as they made their way down the street.

"Thank goodness!"

They walked in silence for a few short while down Mott street, up to Elizabeth street, just enjoying the city and the nice Saturday it had turned out to be. Kurt certainly didn't want to go home and waste the day inside.

"Central Park?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Central Park!" She pranced over to the curb and tossed her hand up. "Taxi!" She sang.

Kurt smiled at his best friend as a cab came to a halt. "I still don't know how you do that." He opened the cab door to let her get in. "How many years have we lived here and I couldn't catch a cab to save my-" He stopped. Right before he was about to get in he had looked up. That's when he saw him. A man walked out of the building across the street and leaning against a small sliver of brick wall, lighting up a cigarette. Not just any man standing over across the street, it was him. It was his handsome stranger. "Oh my god…Oh my god. It's him." His jaw dropped and it felt like that brick building had body slammed him. The coffee he was holding fell to the ground. Kurt blinked, shaking his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things again. When the guy was still there, his heart was nowhere to be found, neither was his breath. He was just standing there, frozen.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Oh my god." Kurt repeated, his heart beat had come back. It was going too rapidly that he was positive it was going to force its way out of his chest. "Ra-Rachel."

"What is it?" She scooted over, looking up at him.

"In or out!" The cab driver called.

"Rachel." Kurt whispered again. "It's him."

"Huh?"

"Handsome." He couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Oh my god! No way!" She quickly jumped out of the cab. "Are you serious?" She slammed the door of the cab and it took off. "Where?" She looked around urgently.

He looked at her, his eyes wide, in shock. "Across the street, up against the brick wall."

Her eyes went over to the stranger and she gasped. "Oh my god, Kurt. Oh my god, oh my god!"

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god."

Then they realized they were both staring intensely and thankfully he hadn't noticed. They both turned around quickly.

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god."

Kurt's mind was racing. "He exists. Oh my god. Holy fuck he exists." He could not believe it. His stranger was real. "Oh my god." He repeated. He was in total shock. "I don't think I can feel my legs. I think I'm going to pass out."

Rachel slowly looked over her shoulder, the guy was still standing there, smoking, and he hadn't seemed to notice them. This, in reality, wasn't unusual because while they were thinking they were acting like idiots, much more weird things happen on the streets of New York all the time.

"Oh my god, Rachel. What should I do?"

"Go talk to him!" She gave him a small shove.

"No! I can't! What would I even say?" He shook his head.

"Ask him for a cigarette."

"I don't smoke."

"Who cares?"

"Rachel."

They were speaking in hushed tones. They moved away from the curb, over to the building front beside them, trying to look casual as Kurt freaked out.

"Okay, okay!" She said, she thought for a moment. "Hmm. Go up to the cross walk," She pointed. "Go across the street and down, then fake trip in front of him!"

"No! I'm not embarrassing myself."

Rachel huffed. "You know, I don't have to help you!"

"Hurry! What can I do? He's not going to stand there forever."

"I know! Go over, act like you're lost and ask for directions!"

Kurt shook his head. "Then what happens when he finds out I live here?"

"Dammit, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed. "Well, I can't just walk straight over there!" He shook his head. "What if he's not like he is in my dreams?"

"What if he is?" Rachel said softly.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I'll just go over there and I'll figure out something to say."

"Just don't say "I love you." Or "I've been dreaming about you."" She paused. "Well, that last one may be alright, but it could be taken completely romantically or completely creepily."

"Okay, here I go." They exchanged an anxious smile.

"Taxi!" The familiar voice that he had only ever heard in his dreams made Kurt's heart skip and his stomach jump. He turned quickly to see his handsome stranger getting into a taxi.

"No!" Rachel said.

"No, no, no, no!" Kurt whined.

The taxi drove away, taking his handsome stranger to god knows where.

"Oh no." Rachel whispered.

"Oh my god. That would happen to me, wouldn't it?" He watched the taxi until it was out of sit. "God-god dammit!" He leaned back against the brick building with force.

"Oh honey." Rachel looked sympathetic towards Kurt. She took his hand, squeezing it a bit. "Hey, there's a bright side. We know he exists, he's obviously really real."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed heavily; he looked across the street to where his handsome stranger had been standing, to the building he came out of. It seemed to be a bar. "Tom and Jerry's." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Rachel said, looking to him. She had been looking the way the taxi went.

"Tom and Jerry's. The bar across the street, I wonder if he works there."

Rachel looked across the street. "Let's go!"

"And say what?"

"Ask if he works there!"

"But I don't know his name."

Rachel groaned in frustration. "Fine. Fine, fine, FINE. Let's just go to Central Park." She tossed her hand up into the air and a taxi stopped immediately.

"I swear, they'd stop and kick someone out for you." Kurt shook his head. He sighed, looking once more at the bar across the street. He could not believe he just saw the man of his dreams. Literally.

...

**Welp, here's an extra long update. ;P **  
**Hopefully it'll hold you off for a few days while I get more of it done. ;)**  
**Hope you enjoyed!**  
**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

That night Kurt's dream was short, but he didn't feel any less intense in it.

_"This doesn't bother you, does it?" The stranger asked, holding up a cigarette. _

_Kurt shook his head. "Not at all." He slipped his arm around the stranger's. They were sitting against a bright blue door outside of a bar, a bar that Kurt was sure the stranger worked at. "I think it's sexy." He leaned in, his voice low._

_The handsome stranger smiled lighting the cigarette and taking a puff. _

_And surprisingly, it was true. Seeing this man smoke a cigarette was one of the hottest things. Usually smoking was the biggest turn off to Kurt. He had turned down so many guys because they smoked. But something about handsome with a cigarette in his mouth, and his slightly unkempt hair, the stubble on his face, it was all so sexy._

_"That's a turn on." Handsome winked, flicking the ash off of his cigarette._

_"You're a turn on." Kurt said with a smirk. Something about handsome also made Kurt so straight foreward. He would never talk that way towards anyone else._

_"I love you." Handsome blew the smoke away from Kurt before kissing him on the cheek._

_Kurt leaned into the sweet kiss, smiling. _

Kurt woke up and it was five-thirty in the morning. Kurt sighed, putting his glasses on. Thanks to this stranger, he's been waking up so early lately. Too early. He went into the extra bedroom and sat on the stool in front of his painting of the stranger, he just stared at it, recalling his dream, and the dream before that, and the one before that. His stomach fluttered. He felt so ridiculous. Falling in love with a dream person. But, he wasn't just a dream, he was real. He saw him with his own eyes; and he almost died. Okay, maybe that's a little dramatic, but he did almost faint. He never thought he'd actually see him. Out of the millions of people in the United States, in the world, what are the odds of him actually seeing Handsome across the street from him in Manhattan. He fought with himself about what to do. He was worried that if he actually met Handsome, he wouldn't be anything like he was in his dreams. But then again, what if he was? Kurt, sighed, fighting with himself for a few more minutes. Then he looked into the hazel eyes of his painting. "Tom and Jerry's." He whispered and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

….

Instead of going home after class like normal, Kurt made the detour he had been anxious about all day. He stood there across the street from the bar where his handsome stranger had been spotted. He had been standing there for five minutes "looking at a New York Times", he hadn't seen Handsome yet. Kurt guessed that he was probably already there. "Just, go." He told himself. He folded up the newspaper, tossing it into the nearest trashcan. He made his way across the street, going into the bar. His heart raced, his hands trembling. He was nervous, real nervous. It was a nice little dive bar. Some old 90's song was playing on the jukebox, a few couples were seated at the tables around the place, two people sitting at the bar, and behind that bar was exactly who he expected to see. His palms were sweaty and his heart resembled hummingbird wings as it fluttered around. It was his handsome stranger, looking handsome as ever, serving a beer to one of the people at the bar. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves folded up about an inch from his wrist, he was smiling. His smile literally lit up the room. Kurt went over to the bar, sitting down.

"Well, hello." Handsome smiled, coming up to Kurt. "What can I get you?"

Kurt's stomach flipped the moment Handsome's mouth opened. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath. "Surprise me." Kurt was impressed with himself and his quick flirtation.

Handsome smiled, nodding. "Okay then." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you like spicy things?"

Kurt shook his head. "No,"

Handsome nodded again. "Then no Spicy Margarita. Hm, What's your favorite color?" He smiled a small smile.

"Blue." Kurt smiled. He was trembling still, he noticed.

Handsome nodded once more, turning around and grabbing a glass and a bottle of whipped cream flavored vodka. He set the glass in front of Kurt. Kurt watched the stranger carefully as he mixed the vodka with a Sprite and something blue, turning the clear liquid a bright blue.

"Wow, that's pretty." Kurt commented.

"One Blue Breeze." Handsome smiled.

"Why thank you, Handsome." The second the words left his mouth he wanted to swallow them back. _Oh shit_. He was thinking "Handsome this, handsome that" so much it just slipped out. His eyes were wide, he didn't want to creep Handsome out.

But much to Kurt's surprise and happiness, Handsome smiled. "Anytime, cutie." He shot Kurt a wink and Kurt almost fell to the ground. He could not believe he was actually sitting here flirting with his dream guy and he was flirting back. This day would go down in history as the best day of his life.

He watched as handsome put away the things he had used to mix his drink, and as he wiped down the counter. He wanted to know about him so bad. At least his name. He had to make small talk. But he had to be cute and witty, not creeping and nosy. He took a sip of the blue drink in front of him. "Oh wow, this is fantastic."

Handsome smiled. "It's my favorite."

"Well, now you know my favorite color, and I know your favorite drink. What else should I know about you?" Oh, very good. Kurt shocked himself again.

Handsome chuckled. "Well, I'm tweny-four."

Kurt nodded. "I'm twenty-one."

"Oh, well, I guess I should've asked you that, right?" Handsome chuckled. "I guess I was just distracted."

Kurt's stomach flipped again. "Oh?"

Handsome nodded. "Yeah," He leaned back against the shelves of drinks, across from Kurt. "Do I know you?"

Kurt stopped breathing again. What? Oh my god. What was he supposed to say? 'Well, I've had sexual and intimate dreams about you. I think I'm in love with you.'? No. "I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Hm." Handsome studied him for a moment.

While he was nervous, Kurt felt so comfortable around him, just like in the dreams. It was the weirdest feeling.

"So, handsome." Kurt smirked. "Where are you from?" He tipped the glass to his mouth.

"Westerville, Ohio."

Kurt almost choked on his drink. "Oh, oh wow." He said.

Handsome raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm from Lima. Lima, Ohio."

"Oh my god," Handsome chuckled. "No way! My boyfriend's brother in-law is from Lima."

You know how when you're blowing up a balloon and it gets so full of air that it just pops? Kurt could have sworn someone had just popped his heart. He could've sworn he ever heard the pop.

_Boyfriend._

**Boyfriend.**

**Boy**. _Friend._

Of course.

This day would go down in history as the worst day of his life.

Kurt suddenly felt so far away from his stranger, when he was starting to feel so close to knowing him. Like there was this glass wall between him and his future. It made him feel itchy and uncomfortable. He didn't want to be the horrible person who wanted a taken man, but he had to have the Handsome stranger. He just knew he was staring at his future. There was no way they weren't meant to be together. Why have dreams about a stranger, and then actually see him on the busy streets of New York, and then meet him, if it was going to go nowhere? Now that he's met him, he knew he couldn't let him go.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Handsome nodded. "Yeah, eh, it's not exactly serious. He's kind of flighty. But we've known each other for years so…" He trailed off.

That was a good bit of information to know. "And what would he say about you flirting with a stranger while you're at work?"

Handsome chuckled, leaning on the bar directly in front of Kurt. "I believe it was you started it, _handsome_." His voice was low.

Kurt bit his lip. "And who's finishing it?"

Handsome just laughed, backing away from Kurt. "You're sassy."

Kurt nodded, shrugging a bit.

"I like it."

Kurt just blushed, sipping his drink. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled it out, seeing it was Rachel, he answered it. "Hey,"

"Good! You're not dead. Where are you?"

"What-oh! Crap! Shit, I'll be right there. I'm sorry." He had completely forgotten about having plans for dinner with Rachel.

"You better hurry, Hummel." She didn't sound so happy.

"Yes dear, I'm coming, calm down and get a table."

Rachel just huffed before hanging up; Kurt slipped his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head. "Jeez."

Handsome chuckled. "Yes dear? Boyfriend?"

"Wife." Kurt said flatly.

Handsome looked confused for a moment. "Oh?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, not really. Having her for a best friend and a roommate is- it's like being married."

Handsome smiled. "Oh? So, how long you been married?"

"Fifty years."

The handsome stranger laughed again, he was wiping the counter where the one other person at the bar had just been sitting. "Congratulations."

Kurt sighed, looking his handsome stranger up and down once more. "Well, while this has been fun, I must go. The wife is waiting on me." He pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Handsome looked to Kurt, smiling. "Your name."

Kurt just smirked. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Handsome hung his head. "I'm not flirting." He smiled.

"Mmhmm, okay." Kurt laughed, placing a ten on the bar. "Will this cover it?"

Handsome shook his head, walking back down to where Kurt was. "It's on me."

Kurt took the ten, putting it back in his wallet. "Well, if you insist." He stood, "Thanks, handsome."

"Absolutely." Handsome smiled. "Anytime. Please come again." He winked.

Kurt smiled, biting his lip before leaving the bar. He was on cloud fifteen. He couldn't believe that any of that had just happened. He met his handsome stranger, they hit it off better than he could've dreamed of, and he was so smooth and quick with his witty-ness and his flirting. Minus the whole boyfriend thing, that couldn't have gone any better. Kurt finally caught a cab after his sixth try; once he was in he thought to himself how great that went. Except; he didn't get handsome's name. He suddenly felt like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Oh my god. I think it's about time I express my feelings for you people. Omg. YOU ARE ALL SO NICE. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the reviews, story alerts, favorite stories, and all of that. Omg. I love you so much.

Here are some answers to a couple of the questions y'all have asked. :)

Why does Blaine have to have a boyfriend?  
Because I'm dramatic and I like drama. This story would be no fun if I just wrote"They met, and lived happily ever after" with no obstacles. ;)

Who is handsome's boyfriend?  
Well, at the moment he's pretty much like Aidan, no one of importance. But until I am ready to post the chapter, nothing is in stone. :)

If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! :)  
Anyway, thank you for being so nice. I've never had this kind of positive response before and it's just dsajfdksajdks.

...

"It's about time!" Rachel said as Kurt sat down across from her once he finally made it to the restaurant.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved his hands quickly, dismissively. "Guess what!"

"What, Mr. Rudepants?" She placed her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her hand.

"I met him." He pressed his lips together; his excitement was just coursing through him.

"What?" She said, lifting her head, her eyes wide. "What?"

Kurt just nodded, practically bouncing up and down in his chair. "I met him! Oh my god, Rachel."

"Tell me everything!"

"Well, he's twenty four, he's flirty as hell, charming, his favorite drink is a Blue Breeze, and he does work at Tom and Jerry's. He's from WESTERVILLE."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "As in Ohio?"

He nodded.

"Oh my god, Kurt! This was SO meant to be!"

He sighed, his excitement wearing down a bit. "Except one thing..."

"Oh dear lord, what?"

"He has a boyfriend."

Rachel's shoulders sunk along with her face. "Oh no." She frowned. "That's not good!"

He nodded. "I know. But I think, and this is horrible because I would hate for this to cause bad karma, but I don't think it matters." He looked at his best friend. "I think he belongs to me."

Rachel giggled, giving him a look. "You're not going to be a home wrecker are you?"

"If it can be wreaked, it wasn't much of a home to begin with, right?"

"Kurt! I was kidding!" She gasped. "Don't you even! That-"

"I know, I know, it's awful." He nodded, picking up his menu. "I'm not going to do anything like that."

"Kurt..." Rachel warned.

"I won't!" He scoffed. "Jeez."

"So, what's his name?"

Kurt bit his lip, looking down shamefully.

Rachel shook her head. "You didn't get his name? You're an idiot."

"I am aware. Can we order now?"

Rachel just laughed slightly.

…..

_Kurt recognized the place in his dream right away; it was the bar he had met his stranger at. It was night time, and it was empty._

"Hello?" Kurt called out, he smirked to himself. He knew his man was here somewhere. He sighed dramatically. "Gee, there doesn't seem to be anyone here. I suppose I'll just sit at the bar and wait." He took a seat at the bar, resting his hands together on it. Seconds later there were warm hands covering his eyes and hot breath on his neck. He felt lips lightly touch the back of his neck and it sent shivers through his spine. Neither of them said a word as his stranger ran his hands down Kurt's shoulders, down his arms. Kurt leaned his head back gently, closing his eyes. The sensation shooting through him was almost too intense. The stranger hand his hands to Kurt's, sliding his fingers through his. He placed a kiss on Kurt's neck again, then again, then kissing right behind his left ear, then his right. Kurt's breath quivered. His stranger then turned his bar stool around to face him. Kurt was delighted to see those hazel eyes looking into his. He looked to his stranger's lips, then back to his eyes. His stranger took his arm, kissing his forearm, then his wrist, then his palm, all very slowly. He repeated with the other arm and Kurt's pulse raced. His heartbeat was definitely erratic. His stranger had a peaceful look on his face as he smiled at Kurt.

_"I-" Kurt started._

_"Shh," Handsome leaned in, running his hands up Kurt's arms to cup his face. He kissed Kurt's jaw line softly. Kurt just nodded; his mind was in a haze as Handsome kissed his neck, his Adam's apple, his chin. Finally their lips connected. Kurt grabbed his stranger's wrists softly, returning the kiss, moving his lips slowly against Handsome's. It was one of the most sensual kisses Kurt had ever experienced. Hell, it was the most sensual anything he had ever experienced. His stomach burned with the passion he felt for the stranger, his heartbeat had not slowed, if anything it was faster. As his handsome stranger kissed him slowly, he bit his lip gently. Kurt loved nothing more than when Handsome did that. Anytime he did that, he almost lost all control. Their tongues finally met moments later as they completely tangled themselves in the kiss. Moments later, Handsome pulled away. _

_"I love you." He whispered._

_"Shh," Kurt said before catching Handsome's lips with his again._

Kurt's eyes opened into his dark room. He sat up, looking around. "Jesus." He whispered, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. That had been the most intense dream yet and all they were doing was kissing. Shaking his head, Kurt got out of bed. This dream called for a cold shower.

…

"Well, look who's here!" That velvety voice ran smooth through Kurt's ears as he walked through the doors of Tom and Jerry's later that day. Kurt blushed a bit, feeling the hazel eyes all over him. He was a tad unprepared for what he was going to say, how he was going to explain why he was here again. But he figured he did so well unprepared the last time. It had been a couple of days since they met last. He didn't want to see too eager (even though, now that he knew Handsome existed, he was.) being that Handsome didn't know who he was. A smile found it's was to Kurt's face, as he sat down in front of handsome at the bar. "Hey you." Handsome's voice was lower, which made Kurt's stomach flutter.

"Hi." Kurt smiled up at the stranger.

"What can I get you?" Handsome asked.

"Lemonade." Kurt smiled.

"Anything particular you want in it?" Handsome asked, grabbing a glass and the lemonade. "You like strawberries?" He smiled, looking at Kurt as he poured the lemonade into the shaker.

Kurt nodded. "Surprise me and yes."

Handsome mixed a bit of vodka with the lemonade and a few strawberries in it, shaking it all up. He poured the mixture into a glass. Kurt noticed his arms; His black button down shirt was folded up like before, but Kurt noticed his arms this time. His toned, tanned, arms. His arms Kurt wanted to lick things off of. _Wait. Focus. Name. Flirt. Etcetera._ Kurt smiled as handsome set the glass in front of him, adding a strawberry on the glass. "Thanks, handsome."

Handsome smiled. "That's my name," He chuckled. "You're welcome." He put the things he had used away as he said, "You know, I'm a bit disappointed."

"Why's that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Because, this handsome stranger comes in here, flirts with me, and then doesn't tell me his name or anything." He held onto the bar, leaning on it in front of Kurt. For any other two people who had just met, handsome being this close would've been awkward. But they were different. Kurt felt as if he knew everything about this man. And Handsome seemed to be drawn to Kurt in the same kind of way.

Kurt almost tuned out at 'handsome stranger, because out of all of the things he could have said he said that. Kurt smiled, looking down, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Well," He looked up to the handsome stranger. His mind raced with what he should say. "Someone has a boyfriend, and I don't want to give you the wrong impression." Oh, well, crap. That's not exactly what he wanted to say. Now it sounds like he's not interested. Great.

Handsome's face fell a bit and he stood up straight. "Oh," He smoothed his shirt out. "I'm sorry. I just thou-"

Kurt shook his head. "No, that came out wrong. I'm sorry."

"So, were you flirting or not?" Handsome chuckled nervously.

Kurt nodded. "Oh absolutely. But I'm not one to be a home wrecker."

Handsome just nodded, smiling a bit. "Oh, I see." He stared at Kurt for a moment. Kurt could feel him thinking hard.

"What?"

Handsome shook his head. "I just…I just feel like I know you."

"Maybe you've dreamt of me?" Kurt said, with a teasing tone. Oh, that was good.

Handsome chuckled. "Maybe." He shook his head. "Oh well." He leaned back onto the bar where he had been before. "So, tell me about yourself."

Kurt sipped his drink. "Well, I'm a student at NYU. I've lived here with my best friend-"

"The wife?"

Kurt nodded. "The wife, since we graduated high school. Go Mckinley! Whatever our mascot was." Kurt shook his head, waving his hand dismissively.

"McKinley, huh?"

Kurt nodded.

Handsome made a thoughtful face, like he had heard that name before. He shook his head again. Duh, that's where his boyfriend's brother in law went to. "So, anything else?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not really, I guess. Oh- I like to paint." He smiled.

"Ohh," Handsome raised an eyebrow. "You're an artist, huh? Is that what you're going to school for?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I've been pretty much dedicated to art since my mom was sick. It was the only thing that kept me sane. And when she died, whenever I'd start feeling that dark, sinking, feeling, I'd paint, draw, whatever and I would start to feel okay again."

Handsome's forehead winkled. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's alright, it's been fourteen years. Fifteen years next month."

Handsome's eyes widened as he leaned back against the shelf that held the liquor. "Wow," He crossed his arms. "That's some dedication to art."

Kurt nodded again. "Yep. But like I said, it kept me sane. I don't know what I'd be doing or where I'd be if it wasn't for art."

Handsome made a sympathetic face.

Kurt sighed. "Enough of the downer talk. Tell me about you, handsome." He placed his elbows on the bar, cupping his chin with his hand.

Handsome smiled. "Well, I moved here when I was out of high school, also. Go Dalton Academy Warblers!" He chuckled.

Kurt's eyes widened. "I've heard of them." He nodded. "My school's glee club competed against them!"

"Were you in the club?" Handsome asked. He was trying to figure out why his mind kept telling him that he knew this guy. Maybe it was that?

Kurt shook his head. "No, but my best friend, Rachel, was. She would be the one singing all of the solos." He laughed.

Handsome nodded. "I remember her! She's the wife?"

Kurt nodded. "She's the wife."

"Wow," He whispered. "Small world." He shook his head. "Wow."

"So? Anything else?" Kurt smiled.

"I graduated college from NYU, and when I'm not bartending at a bar named after a cat and a mouse, I'm a teacher over in Brooklyn. At Waverly."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Wow, impressive. What do you teach?"

"First grade." He smiled.

"Oh my god, that's the cutest thing in the entire world." Kurt gushed. His cheeks turned a bashful shade, as his mind realized what he said. He was never one to act like that towards a stranger; telling them how handsome and cute they were, but he was doing it all over the place. But I guess it was okay because after all, it wasn't any stranger. It was his stranger.

Handsome chuckled. "The teaching board wasn't too thrilled about me having this job. But they all agreed not to make a deal out of it, because I'm so good with the kids."

Kurt shook his head. "I can just imagine." And did he like to imagine it. Handsome with kids. He almost melted just thinking about it.

After five hours, three lemonades, and countless random facts about each other Favorite colors. (Handsome-Green. Kurt-Blue, which handsome already knew.) Favorite movies. (Kurt- Practical Magic. Handsome- Anything with Doris Day.) Songs, bands, places, hobbies, etc., Kurt sighed, looking at the time. "I should get going, I left my cell phone at home and the wife is probably freaking out." He chuckled. He smiled, looking up at the handsome stranger. His heart hadn't calmed down the whole time he was here. Sure he was comfortable around the stranger, but just like you're nervous around someone you're deeply in love with, he was nervous around him too. His stomach still burned with that excited, giddy, feeling as he stood up.

"It was nice to see you again. Really nice." Handsome smiled.

Kurt bit his lip. "How much do I owe you?" He took a napkin out of the pile on the end of the bar, writing something.

Handsome shook his head. "You kept me company for almost my whole shift. Nothing."

Kurt shook his head. "You're impossible." He laid a twenty and the napkin on the bar, turning and walking away before Handsome could protest. He stopped halfway to the door, think of what an idiot he was for almost forgetting again. "Hey, handsome." He turned.

Handsome raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Hmm?"

"You got a name?" Kurt smirked.

"Blaine." Handsome smiled.

"Blaine." Kurt nodded. "See you soon, Blaine." He smiled.

"I hope so…"

"Kurt."

"Kurt." Handsome nodded, smiling.

Kurt took in the sight of his handsome stranger standing there once more. He still wasn't sure if he was still in his dreams or not. It was so surreal, spending this time with his dream lover. He just hoped that things would turn out the way they should; Instead of in heartbreak. Something told him it would be fine, why else are you dreaming about him? He smiled, turning around. "Bye handsome." He called over his shoulder.

Blaine just chuckled, wiping down the bar. "Bye, Kurt." He whispered as the door shut. He picked up the twenty and the napkin, noticing Kurt's name and phone number written on it. He didn't know who this guy was, well he did now I suppose, but he wanted him. Something inside of him was pulling to him, wanting him. He needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Kurt wasn't the only one who had a dream.

_Blaine leaned into Kurt as they lay side by side in Blaine's bed. He kissed Kurt with a feverish passion. His arm snaked its way around Kurt's bare torso, down to his ass, squeezing slightly as he pulled Kurt to him. His heart raced fast, he wanted Kurt so bad. No, he needed Kurt so bad. He breathed loudly through his nose as his lips meshed with Kurt's desperately. Kurt pulled him, pressing their stomachs together, whimpering slightly. That whimper. That whimper was the reason for Blaine's heart almost giving out. Blaine needed to be closer to Kurt, as close as he could get, before he spontaneously combusted. He moved himself and Kurt, not disconnecting their lips, he hovered over Kurt. He kissed down Kurt's neck, chest, and stomach, all the way back up. _

_"Please." Kurt whispered._

_Blaine smirked, biting Kurt's bottom lip. He felt Kurt's legs spread a bit beneath him and-_

"WAKE UP." A loud yell and a pillow to his head is what woke Blaine up that morning.

"God _damn_ it, Wesley!" He threw his arm out hoping to make contact with his annoying roommate (and best friend). His head was pounding.

"Wake UP!" Again with the pillow.

Blaine grabbed the pillow from Wes, shoving it under his head. "Stop it!"

"Blainers. It is six-thirty!"

"Okay?" Blaine's voice was muffled by the pillow he was face down on.

"Um, Mr. Anderson. Aren't there some first graders who need to be taught how to read and stuff?" Wes poked Blaine in the side.

Blaine jerked, rolling over. "Stop that! And no! I have a fever." He whined. He had woken up at four that morning, feeling nauseous and he was freezing. It turned out that he had a fever, and not exactly a low one, either. But nothing too serious.

Wes jumped back a foot. "Oh, dude, no. I can't get sick!"

"Then get out!" Blaine tossed the pillow that had just been under his face at Wes. Wes jumped away from it like it had a snake on it. Blaine chuckled despite the nauseous feeling.

"Fine! Jeez. You need anything before I leave?" Wes asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Go."

"Bye Blainers." Wes hollered cheerfully as he walked out of Blaine's room.

Blaine sighed; he didn't know how many slaps to the arm it would take Wesley to stop calling him that. He rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. His dream replayed in his head. The kissing, the touching, the other stuff that was _about_ to happen still fresh on his mind. If it weren't for the nauseous-ness covering it, he was sure that intense, excited, burning feeling was in his stomach like it had been in the dream. It had been so real. He wasn't sure if he was sweating because of it or the fever. He turned his head, looking at his phone on the nightstand, debating. He reached over, unplugging it from the charger. He also grabbed his thick framed reading glasses so he could see the screen. He had already put Kurt's number in his phone last night, immediately. He went to his name, stared at it for a minute, deciding what he should say. He really just wanted to whine about being sick.

( 6:34)  
You know what sucks?

(6:36)  
**Being woke up before you have to get up.**

(6:37)  
Shit, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?

(6:39)  
**No, no. I've been up. Since four.  
Who is this, anyway?**

(6:40.)  
Blaine.

(6:41)  
**Oh, hello there handsome.**

Blaine smiled at his phone.

(6:42)  
Hi.

(6:44)  
**I'm sorry. You texted me, asking me a question, and I made it all about me.  
What sucks?**

(6:45)  
Waking up with a 100.3 fever. :(

(6:47)  
**Oh no! That does suck. :(  
You poor thing. Do you feel bad?**

(6:48)  
Headache, nauseous, etc.  
I don't feel good at aaaaaaaaaall.

(6:49)  
**:( I'm sorry.  
I wish there was something I could do to make you better.**

Would asking someone who is almost a complete stranger to come snuggle be weird?  
Yeah. Probably.

(6:51)  
No, you listening to me whine is just enough.  
Thank you.

(6:52)  
**Anytime, handsome.  
I'm glad I could be here for you.**

(6:54)  
Me too. Since my roommate is gone I have no one to whine to.

(6:56)  
**Where's your boyfriend?**

Ouch. Blaine bit his lip. Had he really not thought to text Adam first? Kurt was literally the first and only person he wanted to talk to? Oops.

(6:58)  
Oops.  
I uh, I didn't text him.

(7:00)  
**You texted me before your boyfriend?**

(7:01)  
It would seem that way, yes.

(7:10)  
Kurt?

(7:11)  
**Sorry. I can't text and catch a cab. I can barely catch a cab at all actually.  
Now, why would you text me instead of your own boyfriend?**

(7:13)  
I can't answer that.

(7:14)  
**Que?**

(7:16)  
Because I don't know.  
Why would I text you instead of my boyfriend?  
I barely know you.

(7:19.)  
**Ouch.**

(7:20)  
No, I meant…I don't know.

(7:21)  
**Well…**

(7:23)  
-Insert long dramatic sigh here-

(7:25)  
**Go back to sleep, get rid of that fever. We can talk about your issues later. I have an art class to attend.**

(7:26)  
Alright. Have fun.

Blaine sighed, placing his phone back onto the nightstand. He rolled back over, pulling the covers over his head. He let out a slight cough. As he lay there, trying to fall asleep, he thought about Kurt and the dream, and Adam, and how crazy it was to be feeling this feeling for someone he barely knew. That giddy-I'm-in-love-with-you-feeling. He was sure he was crazy, it was the fever. Right?

...

Kurt sat in front of an empty canvas in his apartment. It was after six in the morning. He let out a small sigh, looking around the room and some of the paintings he had done, some were hanging, some were on the ground propped up against the wall, and the one of handsome was safely tucked away were no one would fine him, unless they were rummaging through his stuff. He thought back to the conversation he had with Rachel when we got home. When she got done freaking out about how she thought he was dead, he told her all about where he had been and what he and Handsome talked about.

"Oh my god, Kurt! You went back to flirt with a guy who has a boyfriend!" She whined.

"Rachel, stop it. I didn't do anything." He shook his head. "What's with you and that anyway? You're the one who's all "Oh! Maybe you're soul mates! Maybe it's meant to be. Blah, blah, blah!""

"I know, but that's before I knew he had a boyfriend. Kurt, how would you feel if-" She stopped, biting her lip. "Oh." Kurt looked at her in realization. He knew what she was going to say. "How would you feel if someone took your boyfriend away from you?" And while, because of the Handsome distraction, he hadn't really had time to think about how he felt. Which I guess was a good thing, because that meant he didn't feel that bad, right? He wrinkled his forehead, thinking a moment. Having someone you love (that word is used lightly in this situation, he didn't know if he loved Aidan or not.) taken from you felt awful. He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

"Hmm?" Rachel looked at him from the kitchen; he was sitting on the couch.

"Fine. I'll cool it." He stood up. "But I'm not, not talking to him." He pointed at her.

She nodded. "Fine. Just be careful. Karma."

"Yeah, yeah. Karma." He waved his hand. "I'm going to bed."

That night his dream was short. _But it was dark, pitch black. All you could hear was heavy breathing and the soft sound of their moans._

_"Oh my god Blaine."_

_"Agh, Kurt."_

_"Oh my god."_

_Were just some of the things that could be heard along with some unintelligible words that were whimpered. He could hear the sheets moving under them. He had this insane sensation, like he could feel everything that Blaine was doing to him. While he felt like he was standing on the other side of the room, just listening, it was like he could feel Blaine inside of him. He felt tingles on his neck, he was sure that's where Blaine's soft lips had landed. He felt his heart racing as he arched his back, letting out a soft whimper, he felt himself get closer to the edge. "Blaine…"_

"Blaine!" Kurt woke himself up as he hollered out Handsome's name, sitting straight up in his bed. He opened his eyes, looking around. "Oh," He sunk down a bit, his face flushing. He put his hand to his damp forehead. "Jesus." He took a deep breath before throwing the covers off of himself. These cold showers at four in the morning had become a regular thing.

Kurt picked up one of his bigger paint brushes, dipping it in the golden color he had mixed before. He touched the brush to the canvas, starting at the top; he covered every inch of the canvas with it. As almost reached the halfway point, his phone buzzed. He didn't recognize the number, but he decided to text back anyway. After a couple of texts, he decided maybe he should find out who it is.

(6:40)  
Blaine.

Kurt's stomach flipped. His jaw dropped a tiny bit, and he just stared at the screen. It was Handsome. He smiled so big, causing him to bit his lip. "Oh my god." He squealed quietly. He put his paint brush in the paint thinner, texting Handsome back. After a couple of texts, Kurt learned that Handsome was sick. He frowned. It would be weird to ask someone who is almost a complete stranger if he needed someone to cuddle with, right? Yeah. Probably. So Kurt just settled for an "I wish there was something I could do" text. Waiting for Handsome to text back each time was a bit painful, he was so excited to be talking to his handsome stranger. He noticed the time, jumping up from his stool. Thankfully he had just gotten ready after his shower, so all he had to do was grab his bag and leave. When Handsome told Kurt he had no one to whine to, Kurt felt a spark inside of him_. _Kurt couldn't help but smile, but Rachel's voice in his head made him frown. So he decided to ask about his boyfriend. But once Handsome let him know that he did chose Kurt over his boyfriend, Kurt shook his head. _Dammit. _Rachel's voice was in his head, telling him to back off with flirting. He groaned, walking out of their building. He went to the curb, tossing his hand up. It took him almost ten minutes to catch a godforsaken cab. Once he was inside the yellow car, he noticed he had another text from Handsome. He sighed. After their few texts that caused confusion on Handsome's end, Kurt could help but smile to himself. _He likes me. I know it._


	9. Chapter 9

(1:30)  
**Feeling any better?**  
Kurt had sent Handsome a text whenever he left school later that day, but there was no reply. Kurt checked his phone every few minutes, just in case it didn't ring. But still nothing. He frowned, staring at his phone even later that day.

"Kurt, maybe he's talking to his boyfriend."

Kurt looked up at his best friend sitting across the table from him as she sipped her coffee, they were on their afternoon coffee date at Gimmie!, he wrinkled his forehead at her. His glasses had slid down to the edge of his nose. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, Kurt." She said, setting her cup down. "He has a boyfriend. Stop flirting."

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Rachel."

"Okay first of all, that is very rude. Second, you know I'm right."

"Shut up." Kurt muttered once more, pushing his glasses up, staring blankly at his phone. _She is right._ He thought to himself_. I shouldn't_. But he knew he couldn't stop now. He needed Handsome. He let out a heavy sigh and sat his phone back on the table.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen without you being the other man." She said, nodding.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Don't you have to flirt with the barista some more?" He teased, letting her know he hadn't missed the hair toss and giggling at something the guy had said, which was not funny. "Did it hurt?" He mocked the barista's voice.

"Shut up. It was sweet. Unoriginal. But sweet." She glanced over at the counter; the barista was smiling at her. She giggled, looking down.

Kurt just shook his head, smiling. "Just go ask him for his number."

Rachel shook her head. "No. He's a barista." She said beneath her breath.

"So?"

"Kurt." She shot him a look, like he should know what she means.

"Oh for goodness sake." He stood up, ignoring Rachel's protests. He walked up to the counter to the smiling guy. "Hello." Kurt smiled.

"Hi."

"Look, I'm here for obvious reasons." He started. "You two are flirting. She's too shy to come ask you herself. So here's her number, and name." He said as he took a napkin from the pile and pulled a pen from the cup that held them next to the register. He wrote Rachel's name and number down, sliding it to the man. "Now, if you'll give me yours, I'll make sure she gets it."

The man just smiled, jotting down his name and number. Kurt smiled as he took it. "Thanks." The guy said.

"No, no. Thank you," Kurt looked at the napkin. "Wes." He nodded before turning and walking back to his table where his best friend was sitting, her face as red as could be. "Here" He handed her the napkin.

"Fantastic, Kurt." She said sarcastically, taking the napkin from him. "Now we can't ever come here again."

"Oh hush." Kurt sipped his coffee. "What if-" He stopped, noticing his phone light up. "Oh!" He practically squealed, picking his phone up.

(2:40)  
I have been asleep since I talked to you last. Oh my god. My head.

Kurt bit his lip.

(2:41)  
**Well, hello there handsome.  
I'm sorry about your head.**

(2:43)

It's alright. I'll live.

(2:45)  
**Besides your head, do you feel any better?**

(2:47)  
Eh, I suppose. It's just nice to have the apartment to myself. It's quiet.

(2:48)  
**Where's your roommate?**

(2:49)  
His 400th job. He works at every place in the city. I think today's coffee shop day.

"Kurt!" Rachel said, bringing him out of text land. "Lets. Go. I have a job to get to. We aren't all special like you and have the day off." She was standing in front of him waving her arms to the door. He hadn't even noticed when she got up, or if this was the first or third time she had said something to him.

"Okay, okay! Sorry." He picked up his coffee, taking one more sip of it before standing up and tossing it in the trash. He grabbed his school bag, placing it over his shoulder. As he and Rachel walked past the counter they heard a ruckus and then a "Bye beautiful." They turned to see a frustrated barista (Kurt assumed Wes just kind of knocked her out of the way) and Wes leaning over the counter, waving, smiling like an idiot.

Rachel just giggled. "Bye." She smiled as she grabbed Kurt's arm, walking out of the building with him.

….

Once Rachel caught a cab for Kurt, he left her to find one herself (like she couldn't handle it). He ended up going home and falling asleep on the couch while watching TV. He dreamt during this nap, of course. It seemed lately he dreamt every time he fell asleep. Which, he wasn't exactly complaining about. The only downside was, they made him feel so close to Handsome, but he couldn't show it in person.

_"Blaine?" Kurt woke up; he figured it was around three in the morning. He had rolled over to cuddle with Blaine but there was no Blaine to cuddle with. He sat up, looking around. Blaine was standing over by the window, his back to Kurt. Kurt smiled a bit, flipping his covers back and getting out a bed. He shuffled quietly over to Blaine and slipped his arms around his waist. He placed a kiss on his bare back. "Hey you, what's wrong?" He placed his cheek against where he had just kissed. Blaine's body felt tense. He didn't relax into Kurt like he always does. Blaine didn't say anything. "Blaine?"_

_"He knows." Blaine whispered._

_"What?" Kurt lifted his head, not taking his arms away._

_"Adam knows, okay?" He shrugged Kurt off of him. _

_Kurt took a step back, his jaw dropping a bit. "Wh-what? How?"_

_"I don't know." Blaine voice was defensive, almost cold._

_Kurt was quiet for a minute, not really knowing what to say. He looked to Blaine, trying to read his face. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered._

_Blaine shook his head. "No. Don't. It's my fault." He walked past Kurt, turning the light on the night stand on. "I never should have done this." He muttered, pulling his jeans on. His voice was absolutely cold now._

Never should have done this_. Kurt turned, watching Blaine. He felt scared all of a sudden, watching Blaine get dressed, his heart breaking a bit. "What?" Kurt shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "You don't mean that." It seemed as if the room had gotten smaller. Blaine was about to leave. He felt like he couldn't breathe._

_Blaine nodded, raising his eye brows. "Yeah, I kind of do. Kurt, I have hurt someone that I care about very much, because of my own stupid needs. Never once did I think about how he might feel if he found out I was…" He didn't finish. _

_"If he found out you were what? Fucking some random guy?"_

_Blaine stood still, looking at the ground. That wasn't what he was going to say, at all. He knew there was something here, everything was here. But he was so angry at himself for letting it go so far before he let Adam go. He didn't want anyone to be hurt. Now everyone was hurt._

_"Wow." Kurt nodded. "That's fantastic, Blaine." He said in a snarky tone._

_"Don't. Please. I can't do this right now." Blaine shook his head, slipping his shoes on. _

_"This discussion or-?"_

_"This. At all. Anymore. I need to just-" He sighed, he was saying all of the wrong things and it was making him angrier. "I have to go. I can't." _

_Kurt shook his head, tears falling down his face. It was like this was happening in slow motion, he saw Blaine grab his phone and keys and walk out of the bedroom. Kurt just stared at the door his world just walked out of. The tears flowing down his face were silent. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even cry obnoxiously. (Which he felt like.) His stomach ached. His whole body ached. Blaine had just left him. And god knows when, or if, he'd ever come back._

Kurt's eyes opened, looking up at the ceiling. He felt the same aching as he did in his dream. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He brought his hand up, touching his face. It was wet. He had been literally crying. After wiping his face, he picked his phone.

(2:58)  
Are you cab catching again?

(3:09)  
Kurt?

(3:30)  
You don't like me anymore do you?

(3:32  
It's because of my curly hair, isn't it?  
I don't like it either. But usually it's worse. This isn't so bad.

(3:34)  
I was going to have it cut today but I'm sick.

(3:59)  
Sigh.  
I'm lonely.  
No one to talk to.

(4:02)  
You should see me right now, I'm actually pouting.  
It's pretty cute.

(4:10)  
Great, now you don't like me because I'm vain, right?  
Ugh.

Kurt chuckled, biting his lip. Waking up to this, made that dream seem less important. Handsome didn't hate him, it was just a dream. He texted Handsome back with a smile on his face.

(4:30)  
**Oh my goodness. Someone is feeling better.  
I'm sorry, the wife distracted me, and then I came home and fell asleep.**

(4:32)  
**For the record, I think your hair is adorable.  
And I have no doubt that you pouting is the cutest thing.**

Kurt sat up, stretching his arms a bit. Trying to shake the achy feeling. He didn't lose Handsome. Well, he didn't exactly have Handsome yet. Regardless, he was talking to him. Things will be fine.

(4:34)  
Aww, shucks. You're making me blush.  
Yes I am feeling a lot better.  
I think my fever left a couple of hours ago.

(4:36)  
**Did you check it?**

(4:37)  
No…

(4:38)  
**Blaine –insert your last name here-! You need to check it, make sure it's gone. Because if it's not, you might need something more than just sleep.**

(4:40)  
Yes, mommy.

(4:41)  
**Oh hush.**

Kurt felt the achy feeling morph into the fluttery feeling that he was use to feeling around Handsome. He smiled to himself.

(4:45)  
**Where did you go?**

Kurt's stomach flipped when his phone started buzzing, telling him he had an incoming call from "Handsome."

"Hello." He smiled.

"I was taking my temperature! Like you told me to! It's one of those old thermometers. Where you have to shake the crap out of it and wait six days before you see what it is." The smooth voice came from the other end, causing the fluttering in Kurt's stomach to increase.

"Well?" He said softly.

"Ninety eight point six." He sounded proud.

"Aw, good!" Kurt smiled.

"I knew it."

"Hush."

Handsome let out a yawn. Kurt was freaking out on the inside too hard to notice, though. _He was talking to Handsome. _

Handsome sighed a bit. "I'm debating on if I should just go ahead and go into the bar tonight."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "You shouldn't. Stay in bed. Get completely well so those kids aren't without their favorite teacher tomorrow."

He could almost hear Handsome smiling. "Why would I be their favorite? I'm mean."

Kurt chuckled. "Oh, I am so sure."

"For real!" Handsome was chuckling, too. "I'm always like "Gr! Let's learn how to spell !" He made his voice gruff and growly. Kurt could help but giggle. "And they're all like "Ahhh, Mr. Anderson we're only first graders we can't do that! You're so mean! Ahhh." He mocked the voices of little kids.

Kurt laughed. "Stop it." He smiled, shaking his head. He was falling in love with the real Handsome faster than he did in his dreams.

"Because you can't handle my cute?" Handsome's voice was back to his velvet like sound.

"Exactly." Kurt whispered. They fell silent for just a moment. "Blaine Anderson, huh?" He said thoughtfully.

"Oh, you caught that, did you?"

"I'm pretty quick, yes." Kurt nodded. "I like it."

"Well, thanks. My momma gave it to me."

"She must be a lovely woman." Kurt said.

"Yeah, she is."

Kurt's phone beeped, he was getting another call. He pulled it away from his face long enough to see that it was Rachel. He sighed. "Hang on a second. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

"I'll be right here." Handsome said softly.

Kurt smiled to himself. Before quickly switching calls. "What, Rachel?"

"Kurt! Okay, so you remember Wes, right?"

"From three hours ago? Yes, I do believe my memory is that good."

She ignored his sarcastic response. "Well, he just came in to the diner!"

"No way!"

"Uh huh! Did you tell him I worked at Stardust?" She hissed, whispering.

"Yes, Rachel. I gave him your name, phone number, address, work place, social security, driver's license and credit card number. Oh! And you're bank password."

"God, you are impossible. I don't know why I put up with you."

"You love me."

"Right. What should I do?"

"Is he in your section?"

"Yes!"

"Are you about to sing?"

"Yes!"

"What are you singing?"

"Stupid Cupid."

"Turn your flirt on, and sing it, girl." He said, snapping his fingers.

"Your sassy gay side makes me giggle." She laughed. She took a deep breath. "Okay. I will. He's really kind of cute, isn't he?" She said.

"Adorable. Go get him. Now I have to go. I'm talking to Handsome."

"What?" She said.

"He called me."

"Kurt…watch yourself. Boyfriend"

"Okay, goodbye Rachel." He hung up with her, shaking his head. Jesus she could be annoying. Even though she's right. He's taken. He looked at his phone, Handsome was still holding. He felt his insides fall, he wasn't as giddy. She was right. Damn her for keeping him grounded. But that was why he loved her. He switched over to Handsome with a sigh. "Hey, sorry."

"It's alright." Handsome sounded sleepy.

"You sound tired. Maybe I should let you go."

"Hey," Handsome sounded more awake. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just-just wife problems."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine." _He cares. Why does he care? He hardly knows me. Why does he make this harder?_

"Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm here." He said sincerely.

Kurt made a pouty smile. "Thank you. You get some rest okay? Feel better."

"You know, I'm disappointed."

"Why?" Kurt smiled. "I seem to be disappointing to you a lot."

"No, no. It's just you haven't called me handsome once this whole conversation."

Kurt's smile grew bigger and he chuckled. "I apologize. I'll do better next time."

"You better, mister. Have a good night." Handsome said softly.

"Bye Handsome." Kurt said.

"Aw, you're making me blush again."

"You're cute." Kurt said automatically.

"_You're_ cute." Handsome said lowly.

"Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

Kurt hung up his phone, throwing it on the coffee table. He whined out loud. "Damn it." He whined again. What was he supposed to do? He knew what he should do. But he and Handsome's real life relationship wasn't deep enough to tell Handsome that he didn't feel comfortable talking to him while he had a boyfriend. They were just starting to be friends. How weird would that be? He knew Rachel's warnings were really for him, to help him not fall so fast into something messy. But it was too late. The moment he knew Handsome was real, it was all over. He had fallen. And it was only getting worse.

…..

That night, Kurt had a repeat dream of the one he had during his nap. He jerked awake, his heart was racing. Why was _that_ the dream he had to repeat? He rubbed his face, staring up at the ceiling. He loved his dreams about Handsome, but not this one. Sitting up, he shook his head. He knew exactly why he was having this one though. _Rachel. _Rachel had gotten into his subconscious. But he knew it was all for his own good, as much as he wished he didn't have to listen. Kurt groaned as he got out of bed. He padded his way out of his room, across the hall. He slipped into Rachel's room. "Rachel." He whined falling into her bed.

"Mmehleave." She mumbled, rolling over.

"Rachel." He whined again, pushing her shoulder.

"Stopeht." Her voice was muffled by her pillow. "Mmsleeping."

"Rachel come on, I had a dream." He snuggled down into her blankets.

"Don't want to hear about handsome sex."

"Trust me it wasn't that." He shook his head.

With a deep sigh and a groan, Rachel turned over onto her back. "What? What is it?"

"I think we're having an affair."

"What?" Rachel sounded more awake.

"No, no!" He huffed. "In my dreams. I think everything is happening while he still has a boyfriend."

"Oh,"

"Yeah. I had this dream today and then again just now, where we kind of got into a spat about it. About how Adam knows."

"Adam?"

"I guess that's his boyfriend? I don't remember him telling me that." That's weird.

"You know, you're psychic abilities are starting to freak me out."

"Stop it. I'm upset."

Rachel let out another deep sigh. She pushed herself up. "Come here." She held her arms out.

Kurt snuggled close to her. "And after we have the spat, he leaves. He tells me he can't do this and he leaves. I-I don't think I could handle that now. Now that I know he's real? I can't lose him."

"See? I told you. Watch yourself." She sighed. "That's why you need to be careful. Be his friend, wait it out. If it's meant to be it'll happen. Don't force it before it's time. All three of you will just get hurt." She ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "Get to know him. Just don't go too far. I'm not trying to make you mad or frustrated. I'm only thinking of you."

"I know," He groaned, sitting up. "It's just hard. You just don't understand the magnetic-like pull I have to him. It's like I'm in love with him already. Who knows, maybe I am. That's crazy." He shook his head. "Is that crazy? I don't know him."

"Well, you've been dreaming about him for what? Over a month? And they seem to be pretty accurate. So I guess not?" Then she nodded. "No, yeah, it sounds crazy."

He gave her a look. "Thanks."

She giggled. "Oh, Kurt, you know I support you and your dream lover. I just want it to happen on good terms."

"I know, me too." He sighed. "I guess I'll just back off a little bit. Then try to be just his friend.

"Good." She yawned. "Can we sleep now?"

"Can I stay here? I need to cuddle."

She smiled. "Of course you can." She lay on her side, facing Kurt. "Just no sex dreams." She held up her finger.

He chuckled, lying on his side, facing her. "I doubt that's happening. We've just had a fight remember?"

She just smiled at him. They snuggled close together. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I was asleep before you got home, how did Stupid Cupid go?"

"Oh, it was awful." She groaned. "I didn't even get to sing, because when I was bringing him his food, I tripped, throwing it everywhere."

Kurt laughed. "Oh my god, you did not."

She nodded. "It was horrifying."

"I bet he was just enchanted by you, still."

She giggled. "Shut up. I'm sleeping. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"Goodnight," He kissed her forehead.

"Night.

Kurt slept the whole rest of the night, dreamless.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days passed. Kurt talked to Handsome once or twice. Nothing special, just "Hi, how are you" Kurt stayed away from the bar. The fact that he had an art project to do helped a little. Kurt was also dreamless. He hadn't had one dream since that night he slept in Rachel's bed with her. He felt…_lonely._ He missed handsome. But Kurt occupied himself with his art. He finished the one he had started days ago; he called it 'Handsome Hazel'. It was a medium sized canvas. Every inch was covered with the golden color, speckling it with greens and browns. That's the one he turned in to his teacher.

"Kurt!" Rachel busted into their apartment with a smile on her face. "He did it! He asked me on a date."

"It's about time. You two have been talking nonstop for three days now." He looked up from his computer, his glasses on the edge of his nose. He had just gotten an email from his art teacher, telling him how impressed he was with his piece and that if he would like, there's a spot open in the art fair that was happening in Central Park later that month, he could have the spot. Kurt clapped his hands in excitement. _An actual art show_. Of course it wasn't anything huge. But still. It was a public place, where something he painted would be. "I have something to tell you!" Kurt said.

"Me first!" She tossed her keys and purse on the coffee table. "And you're probably not going to be happy with me but you love me, remember?"

"What?" He said cautiously.

"Okay, well, I told him I would pick him up. Because you know me, this is New York; I don't like people knowing where I live unless I know them well enough. And I want you to go with me so he doesn't pull me into his apartment and chop me up into tiny pieces while rubbing my hair on his face. Please, please, please!"

"Rachel!" He whined.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She sat down next to him on the couch. "But you love me." She slipped her arm around his, pouting her lips. "And you'd feel bad if you didn't go and he killed me."

"You sure about that?"

That earned him a small punch in the arm.

He groaned. "Fine. When is this date?"

She smiled, standing up. "In an hour."

"What? Rachel!"

"Thank you, love." She ran out of the living room.

Kurt sighed, closing his laptop. He'd tell her about the art fair later. She's too excited now.

…

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Kurt said as he they made their way up the steps to the apartment building. It wasn't bad. It wasn't great, but it wasn't scary. He took this as a good sign. He adjusted his glasses. He didn't bother changing, after he made sure Wes didn't kill her, he intended to go straight home. He was just in some jeans and a t-shirt he liked to paint in. Rachel on the other hand was dressed in a cute, simple black dress, her hair gently curled. She was wearing he Manolos and a small string of pearls.

"Shh!" She said. She pressed the button that she was instructed to push. The one next to the name "Anderson."

"Hm, that's funny." Kurt said, noticing. "That's Handsome's last name."

"Oh?"

"Hello?" Wes' voice came through the box.

"It-it's Rachel."

"Oh! Hi! Come on up." He said before there was a buzzing sound. She opened the door and they started up the steps. "I'm so nervous!"

"About the date? Or the still possible chance of him being psycho?"

"Shut. Up." She hissed as they reached the door on the second floor. She knocked gently. Kurt sighed, crossing his arms, looking around at the drab hallway that was in desperate need of some paint. Then the door flew open and Wes was standing there without a shirt on.

"Oh," Rachel squeaked.

"Hey, gorgeous." Wes said with a smirk.

"No, no. You need a shirt." She said, shaking her head.

Kurt just laughed quietly.

"Come on in, have a seat. I'll be right out." He said, letting them in and rushing away into a room in the back.

Kurt and Rachel exchanged looks before slowly making their way into the small apartment. It didn't seem to be much smaller than theirs, though. It's was pretty nice, actually. The living room was a baby blue color, and it was spotless, with a giant window right in the middle of the outside wall. Kurt looked to his left, eyeing the kitchen, it seemed clean enough. Good. Wes wasn't a slob. They made their way over to the soft green colored couch and sat down. "Not too shabby." Kurt commented.

Rachel looked around. "No, not at all." She smiled.

They stood, hearing a door open in the hallway. "Hey Wes, where is my iPod?" The person, who was not Wes, did not come out of the hallway, but Kurt knew immediately who it was. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. His stomach jumped, hitting his heart, causing them to feel lodged in his throat. "Oh my god." He whispered.

Rachel looked at him. "What? It's just his roommate."

"No." Kurt shook his head, his heart beat was rapid.

"What then?" She asked.

That's when he came out of the hallway, walking straight to the bar between the kitchen and the living room. He didn't even notice anyone was in the living room until he turned around. Rachel let out a small gasp. He was wearing pajama pants, and a grey shirt that said 'Westerville' across it in dark blue letters. His hair was a mess, but it was shorter. He must have finally gotten it cut. He was also wearing glasses. When he turned, his eyes immediately caught Kurt's, his jaw dropping. "Oh-what-how-" He shook his head, letting a smile light up his face. "Hi." He whispered.

Kurt bit his lip, smiling. "Hi. It really is a small world isn't it?" He didn't realize he had been holding his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Handsome asked, laughing.

Kurt motioned to Rachel. "Rachel here has a date with Wes."

Blaine smiled. "Oh! You're Rachel!" He stepped foreward, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blaine."

She giggled, blushing. "Well, aren't you quite the charmer."

Then he made a face of realization. "Oh! You're also the wife, aren't you?" He winked.

She nodded. "Yes, that would be me."

"I've heard nothing but wonderful things from both Kurt, and Wes."

She just giggled again. Wesley came rushing out of his bedroom, fully clothed this time. "Okay." He said, grabbing his keys. "Are we ready?" He stopped and looked at Rachel. "You look gorgeous."

The blush seemed to be permanent on her face. Kurt and Handsome's eyes were locked with each other, they had completely tuned out was and Rachel. Kurt's heart was beating so fast. _Oh my god, oh my god. This is so weird. It has to be a sign, right? WHAT are the ODDS of Rachel meeting and dating _Handsome's roommate;_ Out of all the people in Manhattan?_ This wasn't a coincidence. Kurt was sure of it. Handsome just smiled at Kurt, shaking his head. Like he couldn't believe this, either. Kurt was suddenly wishing he had changed before coming.

"Kurt?" Rachel knocked him on the arm. "We're leaving. You can go home now." She raised her eyebrows at him.

Kurt looked at her and then back to Handsome. "Or you could just, hang out here for a bit?" Handsome said. "I have to plan my lesson for tomorrow. I wouldn't mind company."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I think I'll just hand here for a bit." He said looking at Rachel.

"You guys know each other?" Wes questioned, looking at Handsome.

"We've met once or twice." Handsome smiled.

Wes' jaw dropped. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Is this _Kurt_?"

Blaine shot a look towards Wes. "Wes, shut up, shouldn't you be taking Rachel on a date and showing her why she's so much better than you?"

Wes chuckled. "Oh, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I have heard a lot about you." He took Kurt's hand, shaking it.

Kurt raised an eyebrow towards Handsome, who was covering his face with his hand, shaking his head.

Rachel kept her stare on Kurt as she took Wes' hand. "Okay, we'll be going now." She led him to the door. "Kurt," She shot him the look once more.

"Bye Rachel." He waved at her, nodding.

She sighed. "Come on, Wes." She said, and they were out.

Handsome chuckled as the door closed. "He's going to scare her away."

Kurt shook his head. "Not if she scares him first."

They both laughed and then looked at each other. Handsome smiled at him. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Hey handsome." Kurt whispered.

Handsome smiled even bigger, letting out a chuckle. "So," He motioned for Kurt to sit on the couch, and he followed.

"I'm sorry to just barge into your home, I came to make sure Wes wasn't a psycho killer. He's not is it?"

Handsome laughed. "No, no he's not. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Kurt nodded. "Good,"

"And, you didn't barge, no apologizing. Seeing you makes me happy."

Kurt's stomach fluttered and he looked over at Handsome, who was smiling at him. "How do you do that?" He leaned foreward, leaning his elbow on his knee. He pressed his cheek into his palm, facing Handsome.

"What?" Handsome smiled, mimicking Kurt's position.

"I barely know you." Well, in reality anyway. And also; Boyfriend.

"Yeaaaah." Handsome subtly scooted a bit closer to Kurt.

"You-you make me feel all fluttery." Kurt whispered, a crease forming in his forehead.

"Mm, what's so bad about that?" Handsome raised his eyebrows, smiling sweetly; he got a little bit closer to Kurt. Kurt's heartbeat was rapid.

Kurt's eyelids fluttered. "Stop it." He sat up, shaking his head.

"What?" Handsome whined lowly.

"We have to stop flirting so hard."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not flirting." Handsome sat up, leaning back against the couch, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Okay." Kurt nodded, with a smile. "Right. Neither am I. So, tell me about your boyfriend."

Handsome laughed, shaking his head. "Okay, okay, I get it. You want a glass of wine?" He asked, standing up, he went into the kitchen.

Kurt nodded. "Sure. And don't you have a lesson plan to plan?"

Handsome nodded, he sat two glasses down and the wine bottle. "Yes, here, you pour, I'll be back." He disappeared only for a moment as Kurt poured the wine into the glasses. He returned with a messenger bag. When he sat down, he pulled out a green notebook. Kurt smiled at how Handsome's name was doodled on the front, and all of the stickers that were on it, he assumed from the kids.

"Thank you." Handsome said as he picked up his glass, taking a sip. "Alright," He set the glass back down.

Kurt smiled, watching handsome go through his school stuff, adjusting his glasses. Handsome was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was excited to get to hang out with him. And the fact that it was totally by chance was just amazing. He knew the universe was definitely telling him something. They talked about random things. Handsome was telling Kurt about the kids in his class, about how cute they were, and smart they were and how much he loved them. It was one of the cutest things in the world. It was like he was watching Handsome in slow motion as he smiled, laughing, telling Kurt about the little girl in his class, Natalie, that thinks he's "dreamy". Kurt knew Handsome must get that a lot. He was just captivating, enchanting, and just wonderful. How could anyone not just…fall in love with him the moment they meet him? Kurt's eyes drifted from Handsome's eyes, to his mouth. He watched it move, a smile still on it. Kurt really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying anymore, all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears. His mind was clouded by the intoxicating scent that was Handsome, and the way he looked in those glasses. The wine smell on his breath. The cute scrunchy-nose face he would make when saying certain things. It was all so sexy. Kurt couldn't handle it anymore; it was like there was a firework lit in his stomach just waiting to erupt. He quickly leaned in, interrupting Handsome mid-sentence, catching his lips, kissing him with urgency. When he felt Handsome respond almost immediately, the firework when off, causing something that felt like fire to shoot through him. Handsome kissed him back with the same feverish passion, letting his folder fall to the ground, he pushed Kurt back gently. His teeth grazed Kurt's bottom lip as his tongue found its way to Kurt's. Kurt's heart raced. God his lips felt better than the dreams. The loud exhale through their noses was the only sound. As Kurt felt Handsome's hand graze his stomach under his shirt, it was like his mind cleared and he realized was he was doing. _Shit._ He pulled his mouth away from Handsome's but Handsome didn't stop, he kissed Kurt's jaw and down his neck, back up again. "Stop." Kurt breathed, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of Handsome's lips against the sensitive spot on his neck. "Blaine." He said a little more stern.

Handsome stopped. "What's wrong?"

Kurt just gave him a look.

"_Oh_. Oh, shit." Handsome sat up, Kurt sitting up as well. He rubbed his face as they sat quietly for a moment. Kurt just stared at the coffee table, disappointed in himself. He knew Rachel would be, too. He let out a sigh. _How pathetic. I have no self-control. _

"I should go." Kurt whispered, standing up.

"You feel it. Don't you?" Handsome asked looking up at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, nodding. He knew what he was talking about, of course. That magnetic pull between them, the pulse racing, heart pounding, desperate-for-you-feeling. "I don't understand it."

"It's like," Handsome stood, facing Kurt. "It's like we've known each other forever."

Kurt nodded. "But it's not like we can just toss the man that loves you away." Kurt said, it coming out sadder than he had wanted.

Handsome nodded. "I know, I know, 'how would I feel if I were him'?" He sat back down on the couch. "I've been hearing that from Wes."

Kurt tilted his head. He wondered if those conversations with Wes were anything similar to the ones he was having with Rachel. This excited him a bit. But, there was a bigger issue at hand. He and Handsome had just shared this completely heated kiss and Handsome was taken. Kurt knew what he had to do, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Not to that face. Have you seen that face? No. He couldn't now. He cleared his throat. "Well, I should go." He said again. "Bye, Blaine."

Handsome just nodded. "Bye, Kurt."

Kurt's stomach fluttered at Handsome's low voice saying his name. He rushed out of the apartment, deciding to walk a while, to get some air. _"You feel it. Don't you?"_ Handsome had asked. _"It's like we've known each other forever."_ He wondered if Handsome had been having dreams, too. But he shook his head, thinking about how crazy that would be. Right? Well, considering this whole situation, maybe not. And if he had, had they been the same ones Kurt has been having? Were they different? Kurt wanted so much to ask, but what if he hadn't and that freaked him out? _No. I'll just keep it to myself._ He rubbed his face with his hand. He just had _stop_. Granted, he was going to do it anyway, it still hurt when Aidan told him he had cheated on him. He didn't want to put someone else through that, and clearly he couldn't control himself. He knew he had to distance himself from Handsome. As much as that thought made him sick, he had to. He just hoped his dreams would cooperate.


	11. Chapter 11

Since everyone has been SO patient with me (You'll never know how much I appreciate that. I love you guys.) I decided not to make you wait any longer. I thought I'd at LEAST give you SOMETHING. So here's Part one to the next chapter. (I KNOW this is REALLY short but I swear I will post part two ASAP.)

I want to thank my wonderfully amazing love, Riku( .com), for all of the help and feedback. She's my amazing go-to person and she's amazing okay.

...

Obviously, Kurt shouldn't have thought that his dreams would help him, because they were obviously just looking forward to causing him more trouble.

_Even before he __actually__did it, he knew that kissing Handsome was one of the things he loved doing the most because only dreaming about it made him hard. And who could blame him? Handsome was a lip-biter, tongue-sucker, moan-causer, especially when all of those things would ultimately make Kurt whimper underneath him as he pressed his body into the mattress, Handsome's hands running up and down his naked sides as he kissed his way down his bare chest before moving down to fumble with the zipper of Kurt's jeans. _

_"Do you know how hot it is?" Handsome said in that husky, rough voice that made Kurt's bones tremble. "To see you desperate like this—desperate for me to fuck you?"_

_"God __dammit__, Blaine," Kurt gasped, his nails digging into Handsome's scalp. "Forget the stupid foreplay and just __get on with it."_

_"So desperate," Handsome mumbled with a smirk—a __smirk,__the bastard—against what was revealed of Kurt's briefs from the open zipper. Kurt felt like he was going to convulse right then if Handsome didn't just __fuck__him already, and suddenly Handsome was __yanking__Kurt's jeans down with such a rush, his mouth leaving tiny, quick teasing kisses up his legs, his thighs, as his hands grabbed the waistband of Kurt's briefs, and…_

Kurt's eyes snapped open, his forehead soaked in little beads of sweat. He ran a hand across his face, his fingers threading through his hair. How was he supposed to stay away from Handsome if he was the only thing Kurt dreamed about? And not to make matters worse, but every freaking dream that involved kissing (and more) left him with a stupid, _very embarrassing_ boner. Kurt sighed loudly through his nose and rested his forehead on his arms. _I am _so _screwed. _He got out of bed and left his room, a cold shower in his very near future.

After he cooled himself off, and took care of his problem, he stood across the hall from Rachel's bedroom. _She's going to be so disappointed in you_. He took a deep breath before opening her door, creeping in quietly. He had to tell her. He had to talk about it. He just had to _tell her_. As he climbed into her bed he whined, "Racheeeeeeeel." When she didn't respond he shook her slightly, whining again. "Racheeeeelll."

"Mmmwhat?" She groaned, throwing her hand towards him, trying to push him.

"Rachel I need to talk to you." He pushed her hand back.

"You realize we live together and there are hours when I'm not sleeping that we could talk about your dreams?" She tried pushing him again, her hand grazed his hair. "Oh! Why are you wet? Did you take a shower?" She asked in the darkness, no answer being spoken. "Oh, Kurt. Gross. You have a boner dream and then come talk to me?"

Kurt chuckled slightly. "Sh, just listen before I decide not to tell you. It's not about the dreams…well completely."

"Whaaat?" She whined into her pillow. "Do I even want to know?"

"I kissed him." Kurt whispered, looking down, ashamed.

It was quiet for a moment, while Rachel slowly sat up. It wasn't a shocked quiet, it was like she knew-or even expected-it. He could feel Rachel's body sighing in disappointment. "Kurt…" Her voice sounded exactly like he knew it would.

"I know." He whispered again. "But we were sitting there, having wine and he was talking about his class and his face was….his voice was…he was…he was just _him _and before I knew it, he was kissing me back."

"Oh my god." She shook her head, in the soft moonlight Kurt could make out her hand against her forehead. "I knew it, I knew when I came home and asked how it went. I knew you weren't telling me something."

Tears started welling up in his eyes as he whined, "Rachel, please don't hate me."

She quickly turned her head to him. "Oh, baby, no. Come here."

Kurt laid his head down on her lap, sniffling. Rachel started running her fingers through his hair while rubbing his arm soothingly with her other hand. "I could never hate you."

"But you're disappointed in me."

"I'm disappointed in what you did. But, honey, you're only human. You make mistakes."

"My dreams aren't helping."

"Do you ever not dream of him?"

"Five out of seven nights."

"Oh my." She said. "That's so bizarre."

"I know." He whispered.

"Maybe…" Rachel started.

"What?"

"No, never mind." She shook her head. "You need to distance yourself from him. I'm not saying not be his friend at all, but if you can't control yourself…"

Kurt let out a deep sigh. "I know."

"Remember Finn?" Rachel said.

Kurt knew it. Kurt knew that sooner or later, Finn was going to be brought up. He wanted to avoid it, he wanted to so bad. Because he knew how it would feel. And hearing Rachel ask that felt worse than he had imagined. Finn was Rachel's high school sweetheart. They had planned to get married after high school, they were so in love it was sickening. But senior year, right before graduation, Rachel found out he had been cheating on her for six months with a girl he worked with. Kurt would never forget the haunting sound of his poor best friend crying herself to sleep, or the zombie-like way she'd walk through the hallways those last weeks at McKinley. He knew that was the undertone of ever 'be careful' and of every look she had given him. She knew that he didn't want to be the one to cause that pain.. "Of course I remember Finn." He sat up, looking down at his hands.

"I'm only thinking of you, you know. You're not the kind of person who could handle causing someone else pain. I know it's hard, because you are so drawn to him. But it'll be okay. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Just back off a bit and let it fall into place."

Kurt just nodded. Rachel looked at him for a minute before sinking back down into the covers. "Come on, let's go to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." She faced him, patting the bed. "Come on."

He sighed, sliding into the covers next to her, snuggling close. "I don't know what I would do without you, Rachel Berry."

She smiled slightly. "I love you, Kurt."

"Ditto."


End file.
